<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 17 - Facial Hair kink by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060985">Day 17 - Facial Hair kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Beard Kink, Facial Hair Kink, Hair Kink, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Rogue Avengers, steve rogers beard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had not been warned that the rogue Avengers were back.</p>
<p>And he had not been warned that fucking Captain America had a hot-ass beard.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 17 - Facial Hair kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had not been warned that the rogue Avengers were back.</p>
<p>And he had not been warned that fucking Captain America had a hot-ass beard.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>He blinked rapidly, looking between Mr. Stark and the rouge-Steve Rogers. When had that happened?</p>
<p>“Uh....”</p>
<p>Tony looked at him, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yeah...so, Peter, this is Steve. Steve? This is Peter.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I watch him in detention,” Peter said weakly. Although the Captain America he was used to seeing and rolling his eyes at was much dorkier. And much less...hot.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>Steve raised an eyebrow, looking mildly interested as he listened to the teen. “Detention...?” Then it seemed to dawn on him. “Ah. Yes, I remember those.” He almost looked embarrassed about it.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “Just means I’m immune to your disappointment,” he joked. Then he glanced away, brushing his hands through his hair. “Mr. Stark? Can I talk to you? For a moment?”</p>
<p>“I was just about to ask the same thing of you, Pete.” Tony stood up, walking to the doorway that Peter had just stepped through. “Shoot. What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>“That’s Captain America,” the teen said dumbly.</p>
<p>“It is,” Tony confirmed.</p>
<p>“Isn’t he, like, a criminal?”</p>
<p>Tony sighed softly. “Uh...as of this moment, that is correct. But we’re working on it. For whatever reason,” he grumbled. “So he’s gotta stay here for a bit until we get it all worked out.” He shook his head, clearly not super thrilled with the idea.</p>
<p>“Right. Now...what did you need, Mr. Stark?”</p>
<p>Tony smiled weakly, watching him. “I hate to ask you...but I know you just started break, right? So you’ll be around here a lot. And...I’ll be in and out working on SI and pardoning our fugitives.”</p>
<p>Peter looked at him, expression unreadable for once. “And I’ve got a Spanish take-home test, a history paper to write, a-“</p>
<p>“What’s the paper on?”</p>
<p>“...World War Two,” Peter said weakly.</p>
<p>“Perfect!” Tony clapped his hands. “You can babysit Cap, make sure he stays here, and get firsthand information for your paper! And I’ll be sure to check up on you, okay? It’ll be great. I trust you, kid.”</p>
<p>Peter sighed. “Thanks,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Being put on babysitting duty was incredibly boring to start.</p>
<p>Steve hardly talked at first. He just watched Peter with a weird intensity that kind of unnerved him.</p>
<p>Peter just worked at first, trying his best to ignore him. He still wasn’t exactly happy with Cap because of the whole airport incident. But he was trying to look past it.</p>
<p>And he couldn’t help but look at the captain occasionally. The beard really drew him in.</p>
<p>Of course, he always thought that the other man was attractive. Maybe Mr. Stark had been his sexual awakening, but Captain America definitely helped him confirm his sexuality in younger years.</p>
<p>But the beard really did it for him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but imagine that beard between his thighs, leaving a delicious burn; the kind he’d only ever experienced after a brief hookup with someone who at the time he’d believed looked a bit like Mr. Stark. (Don’t drink, kids)</p>
<p>His cheeks flushed as he accidentally made eye contact with the other man again. Whoops. Good thing the Captain wasn’t a mind reader. That would have been mortifying.</p>
<p>Although with the way that Steve was looking at him, he could almost believe that the man could read his every filthy thought that he was having about him.</p>
<p>“What?” He finally asked, setting his pencil down.</p>
<p>Steve’s cheeks flushed lightly and he glanced away again. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Uh- sorry. You just...remind me of...someone.”</p>
<p>Peter gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. “And who would that be?” He didn’t mean to be so snippy, but he was still embarrassed and felt like he got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.</p>
<p>The tone caught Steve by surprise and he laughed. “Look, there it is again,” he commented. “You remind me...a bit of myself.”</p>
<p>Peter didn’t look amused.</p>
<p>“Before the serum,” Steve clarified.</p>
<p>That didn’t exactly make Peter feel much better. “Weren’t you, like, a hundred pounds before the serum? I’m skinny, but I’m not-“</p>
<p>“I mean, that’s not exactly what I meant.” Steve shook his head. “Just...you’re the spider one, aren’t you? Queens,” he said fondly. “Don’t look so shocked. I remember you. And you’ve got the same attitude. But yeah, you remind me a bit of myself. But...you can already kick ass. I couldn’t even breathe right.” He snorted.</p>
<p>Peter cracked a smile at that. “I had a few health problems before I got my powers too. Needed glasses. Had some...tummy issues.” He blushed lightly. “I was kind of a fragile kid. But not nearly as bad as I heard you were,” he joked.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not sure it’s possible to be as bad as I was,” Steve agreed with a chuckled. One hand stroked over his beard as he thought.</p>
<p>Peter couldn’t tell if he was drooling or not.</p>
<p>The feeling of the hair under his fingertips seemed to stir something in Steve. “I need to shave,” he mumbled. “Does Tony keep a razor around here or anything?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.”</p>
<p>That definitely wasn’t what Peter meant to say.</p>
<p>The comment seemed to startle Steve. “Uh...I mean, I guess I don’t have to...”</p>
<p>Peter coughed, closing his book and brushing a hand through his hair as he looked away. Whoops. Got a little carried away there, Parker. “No, you do what you want. Sorry. That was...weird.”</p>
<p>“Maybe a little.” The older man chuckled, still watching him. “How old are you, kid?” He asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Peter blushed. That question always led to something right out of his inappropriate daydreams. “I-I’m eighteen. Sir.”</p>
<p>Steve hummed. He knew he shouldn’t do anything. Peter was too young. Still in high school. But he could tell the interest was there. And he was legal, so what was the harm? Two consenting adults. It would be alright unless Stark caught them. “Come here.”</p>
<p>He dared to be bold and sat back from the table, patting his thigh like he wanted the young man to sit down.</p>
<p>Peter just stared at him for a moment, mouth open just slightly. He didn’t know what to do. Captain America was totally making a move on him.</p>
<p>Steve seemed to backtrack, brushing a hand through his hair awkwardly. “We don’t need to. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head quickly, standing up. Then he plopped himself in the Captain’s lap, eyes wide and cheeks burning. “No. It’s...it’s alright.”</p>
<p>He obviously had no idea what he was doing. He had a very limited knowledge of hookups and what to do, and absolutely no one could prepare him for Steve Rogers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>